ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebun/Alternate Versions
Combined with multiple Alternate Universes, Rebun has different versions of himself: Victorian Rebun (Universe #002) Appearance V. Rebun wears a Coat, a Vest, some squared boots, striped trousers, and (occasionally) a Top Hat, all of them black. Weapons Instead of a sawed off shotgun, he uses a flintlock, and instead of a pocket knife, he uses a dagger. Abilities Gained more skill in hand-to-hand and melee combat, reducing his shooting ones. His parkouring skills incremented, allowing him to escape quickly from any situation. He lost analizing skills. He gained medical skills. Personality His personality is calmer than normal Rebun, and he has less problems with his mind, although he does keep his anger issues. Gangster Rebun (Universe #003) Appearance G. Rebun wears a black suit with a white shirt under it, striped black pants, a fedora, and dark shoes. Weapons Instead of a sawed-off shotgun, he uses a Thompson Submachine Gun (Also Known As Anihilator, Tommy Gun, etc.) , and instead of a pocket knife, he uses a Stiletto one. Abilities Decreased melee skills, with a surprising increase in shooting ones. Decreased parkouring skills, although he knows all of the city. Increased intelligence, especially for planning escapes. Medical knowledge increased. Personality G. Rebun has rarely been seen calm, he's obsessed with torturing people and make them talk. He is serious almost everytime. Possessed Rebun (Universe #004) |-|During Possession= In another universe, during a period of time, Rebun was being possessed by the ghost of Sachiko, influencing his whole personality. 'Personality ' Rebun changed his personality drastically, he stopped being Hyper-Active, and lost some of his sense of humour. He also gets angry at some times, trying to force Sachiko to leave, and even adopted some of her sadistic behavior. When he's angered enough, or too relaxed, Sachiko will take control of him, forcing him to do horrible things. After Sachiko loses control of him, he will adopt some unusual behavior, going from playing the piano in a single note, to threatening people. 'Abilities ' More stronger than ever, being able to lift heavy cabinets, and so. Brutal temper, going berserk more often than before. Strong will to survive, and trying to get Sachiko out of his body. The other Abilities are kept intact. 'Trivia ' Rebun has a moment between times when he can't remember anything, except blacking out. He is aware of Sachiko, and tries to make the impossible to make her leave his corpse. No one knows how Sachiko got in there. |-|Past Possesion= Being brutally hit by Aki with a baseball bat, when he ordered her to, Rebun became unconscious, and forced Sachiko to leave Rebun's body. 'Personality ' Since the incident, Rebun's personality changed a lot, actually prefering to be sane, than to have another mental behavior. He's still scared of the incident, though he won't admit it. He's mentally unstable, as any mention of his incident can make him act like he was possessed again. He lost all of his happyness, and he can only be seen making jokes once in a while, when he's really happy. 'Abilities ' Lost almost any strenght since last time. He lost almost any abilities, but still can fight very well when he needs to, and still keeps his parkouring skills. When angered, he can return back to his Post/During Possession self. 'Trivia ' He doesn't care about what happens to him, he only cares for those close to him. Since he doesn't care about what happens to him, he doesn't hate being hugged anymore. He can't be cheered up that easily. He still remembers the incident, but acts as he forgot it. Sachiko's long stay in his body left him with gray marks that he tries to hide. Since Aki was the one who freed him from his curse, he cares a lot about her and tries to protect her. Rebun Clones (Almost every Universe) These Rebun clones are rarely found, and are often weaker than him. Nitrogen Rebun Being a lot dumber and the ones to be found more often, the Nitrogen clones are called like that because they explode when too hyperactive or too much pressure. (Which happens really often) Rebun Clones (Universe #005) These Rebun clones are weaker and don't have guns, but they hate the original Rebun and attemp to kill him in a world where only clones exist. Category:AU Characters